Collected Moments in Time, These We Share
by Your-Joy
Summary: A collection of one shots written for the KidRob pairing. Rated T just to be safe. Kid Flash/Robin. Slash. Don't like, don't read :D
1. Running

Wally, Artemis, Supey, and Megan were standing around in the kitchen chatting and snacking when they heard it.

Footsteps.

Now, hearing footsteps in the mountain wasn't that odd, someone was always wandering around. But it was the fact that the person creating those footsteps was running at like, _top speed_ that surprised the teen.

Everyone in the group stopped what they were doing and turned toward the door, waiting.

A second later, none other than Robin, Boy Wonder, came rocketing into the room. He didn't have his belt, gloves, shoes, or cape on. His face was flushed, a look of raw panic etched onto his features. The youngest teen slid around the little island in the mild of the room—almost crashing into Artemis—and launched himself into Wally's arms. The poor boy was shaking.

Which, to be honest, could only mean a few things.

world was about to end.

2. Rob just had a horrible nightmare and couldn't find anyone after he awoke, causing him to panic.

3. Batman. 'Nuff said.

The red haired speedster gripped robin's shoulders reassuringly.

"Robin! Rob, buddy, what's wrong?" his clear green eyes stared searchingly at his best friend's masked face.

Said boy stared shakily up at his friend, shivers racing down his spine.

"He knows. Bru-Batman knows." The boy managed to croak out.

Everyone in the room paled.

"Please don't tell me—he knows—no way—so careful—I mean—we-we w-we—I-I—no, god, please, nononononono!" Wally burst out, his face the picture of horror.

Around them, their friends were exchanging looks. They knew EXACTLY what the boys were talking about.

Robin and Wally were dating and the Big Bat just found out.

They had been dating only a few weeks, and by now, everyone knew. The soft smiles, the lingering touches, the whispered jokes-actually, that wasn't that much different to how they were before. Only now, they held hands and made out in weird places.

"How does he know?" Arty asked, all seriousness. Someone had to right? Plus, with Rob and Kid Mouth dating, that meant a number of things for Artemis that made her life SO much easier. For one, the little bird kept Wally in line, kept him out of her hair, and Robin tolerated absolutely NO flirting. She seriously owed the kid for finally opening up to Kid Idiot. And right now, he need her help—all of their help—so she was all ears.

"Ah!" the smallest teen shoved a shaking hand into his pocket (did his costume always have pockets? Everyone wondered silently) and produced a deep read cell phone. In a brief moment of calm, Robin brushed his long fingers over the touch screen, waking the small device. He typed in a few commands, than handed it to his boyfriend with a gulp. Wally scanned the screen a few times. Megan, Superboy, and Artemis drew closer, waiting. The red head chuckled nervously for a moment, his voice two octaves higher than normal.

"This doesn't mean….He could just have a mission for us I mean." Both boys were shaking violently at this point, clutching painfully at each other.

Megan gently pried the phone from Wally's grasp and read the message aloud.

"R—

I will be at the mountain in 10 minutes to discuss some pressing matters suddenly brought to my attention. Make sure Wallace is with you.

-B"

She paused.

"Well that doesn't sound TOO bad…" the green skinned teen began uncertainly. Supey shook his head.

"That is Bat speak for 'Robin, I just found out you were keeping a secret from me and I'm pissed. Bring Wally because you're both in trouble. See you soon.'" The clone said with a frown, using Wally's favorite term for Batman's coded messages. "And unless Robin has another secret that involves Wally," Superboy paused here to check with the raven haired teen, who shook his head, then continued "He's talking about you two being gay with each other." He finished bluntly.

"He's right," Robin said hoarsely. His face was pale, his expression pained as he turned to his lover. "Wally…if we don't make it out of this…I need to say—"

Wally cut his off with some more nervous laughter. "Rob, bro, you make it sound like we are dying!" He glanced around at the group, only to be met with looks that confirmed Robin's fear:

Batman, the Dark Knight, protector of Gothem, number 1 on the Time's list of _Men to Fear,_ was going to kill them.

Wally let his head fall until his forehead was resting on his boyfriend's. He took a shaky breath.

"Rob-"

"Robin!"

Aqualad's voice made everyone jump. The two lovers clutched at each other tighter. Artemis put a gentle hand on each of their shoulders in sympathy.

The Atlantian teen jogged into the room. He brushed off the sight of the two boys clinging to each other, he could listen to that story later.

"Batman is here to see you, Robin. You too, Wally."

When no one moved, Aqualad sighed and closed the distance between the two boys and himself. Being considerably stronger than both boys combined, he had no trouble ripping them apart and dragging Robin after him. The white haired teen knew Wally would follow. And he did.

What he didn't expect was for Artemis, Megan, and Superboy to tag along also.

"no-" Robin struggled, twisting and turning in the older boy's grasp. Panic was clear across his features. He kicked wildly, his breaths coming out as gasps. Aqualad only let go when they were at the entrance of the main room, in clear sight of the Dark Knight.

"Come on guys, Batman requested only Robin-" the Atlantian was cut off by a strangled shriek. Everyone turned toward the source of the alarming noise.

It was Robin. His face, if at all possible, had gone six shades paler. The boy looked as if he was about to pass out.

Batman took a step forward, closer to the group of teens crowding the doorway, his eyes narrowed.

Robin took a step backward.

"No…No!"

The black haired teen pivoted on his tights clad heel and took off running down the hallway in which they came. He stumbled a few times.

It took everyone a few minutes to realize what had happened.

"ROB!" Wally cried suddenly, chasing after his boyfriend at normal speeds.

Batman, appearing out of a shadow next to the team, sighed.

"He's always been a runner. Maybe Wallace is the right boy for him. He can keep up, were as I can't." And then the Big Bat walked away with a swish of his black cape.

x.X.x

Robin ran with everything he had. He was NOT going to let Bruce tear apart his happiness just because HE thought it was wrong. Tears welled in his hidden eyes. No! He wasn't going to let this happen!

A single tear slid past his mask and rolled down his pale cheek.

…Then he slammed into a red headed blur.

The two lovers fell to the floor, legs and arms tangled. They laughed heartily, both remembering their first kiss, and how close this situation was to it. They pressed their foreheads together as their laughter died off.

"Why did you run?" Wally asked softly. "We can handle anything Big Daddy Bats throws at us. He can't keep us apart, no matter what. I promise." He brushed away his bird's tears with gentle freckled fingers.

"I panicked." Robin whispered softly fisting his hands in the older teen's crisp white shirt. He shuffled closer to his boyfriend, mewing happily when the other boy wrapped his arms around him in response. The raven haired boy nuzzled happily against his boyfriend. Wally chuckled, brushing stray strands of jet black hair away from his bird's forehead, where he placed a gentle kiss.

x.X.x

Bruce watched silently from the shadows a few feet away. Close enough to hear the two boys' whispered conversation, close enough to feel the raw emotion rippling off them.

Bruce was in no way a homophobe, or out to ruin the boys' relationship, he was simply worried about how fast they might be going because it had never even ACCURED to him to give Dick the sex talk, and now here his son was, cuddling up with an OLDER boy. That worried him too. Sure Wallace acted Dick's age, but he wasn't, and neither had control over their hormones yet and gahhh! Bruce was going to worry himself to death if he kept this up. He slid off, making sure he wasn't seen. As he stepped out of the Zedda(?) Beam transporter and into the Bat Cave a few minutes later, he thought of the main reason he wanted to talk to the boys.

Bruce was hurt.

Why wouldn't Dick tell him?

Bruce sighed and slid the cowl off. That was a conversation he would have with Dick later, when his son got home.

X.X.X

So what do you guys think? ;D


	2. Rhythm of Love

Rhythm of Love

Music blares out from the speakers at Gothem Academy's 'End of the Year' dance. Teens are dancing, eating, and generally having a great time. One boy, though, appears to be in a very foul mood.

He leans against the far wall, lurking in the shadows, frowning.

He has jet black hair, gelled down perfectly across his pale forehead. His baby blue eyes are huge and sparkling, even in the dim light. He is in the standard Gothem Academy uniform, the only change to it being a small lightning bolt pin on his lapel. His tie is undone and hanging limply by his neck.

In his pale fingers is a cell phone of the latest design. He types rapidly, never pausing.

The song changes to a fast, loud ballad of lost love. The boy glances up for a moment, making a small noise of displeasure at the song choice. His phone lights up again, and his attention is lost.

Moments pass.

Then, a girl, looking roughly the same age as the boy, walks up. She too is wearing the Gothem Academy uniform.

"Richard. Hey. Richard." She calls, snapping her fingers under his nose. He looks up, startled. She smiles.

"Hey." She leans against the wall next to him. "I've never seen you do your hair like that before. It looks nice."

"Mm. Thanks."

"Hm. Anyway, I came over here to see why you were pulling a Batman on us, lurking in the shadows and all." The girl lets her eyes wander across the gym. She notices a pack of girls in short navy skirts staring at her. She frowns.

"I didn't even want to come here tonight. Bruce made me. I was supposed to go out with a few friends from out of town, but at the last moment he changed his mind and says I have to come to _this _pathetic excuse for a party _first._" Richard rants. The girl bites the tip of her thumb in thought.

Another girl, a year older than the other two students, walks up and asks Richard to dance.

He shoots her a dashing smile, but declines. She stumbles away, blushing, but still manages to shoot the girl next to Richard a dirty look.

Richard's phone buzzes. He glances down, then starts typing furiously. The girl waits till he hits send, braiding and re-braiding a strand of her wavy light brown locks.

"What's that all about?" she asks.

Richard digs threw his pocket, producing a pair of dark sunglasses.

"One of my friends is coming here…to pick me up or something." The boy indulges, glancing at the door.

"That's bad?" her stunning sky blue eyes sparkle with curiosity.

"Not _really,_ I guess, he's just…weird. Goofy. He's probably going to try to pull a stupid prank, that will probably back fire onto him, or worse, _me._" Richard's phone lights up again. He looks at it nervously. He sends a short message and sighs, glancing around the room again.

The girl uses this distraction to grab the phone away from him.

"Hey!" he cries. She doesn't pay attention as she scrolls threw his messages.

"You have been on Twitter all night?" she asks, her eyes showing her amusement.

"What's wrong with that?" he shoots back, grinning. Her eyes slide past him, and she smiles.

"Because Twitter is a silly contraption made so low-life's with nothing better to do can stalk celebrities. That being said, I have one." A voice says from behind Richard. He turns.

"Hey, Joy." He greets.

"Hi, Dick." She glides past him, moving to stand next to the brown haired girl. Joy hands the girl a soda-one of three in her hand- then offers one to the raven haired boy in front of her. He takes it silently, nodding as a way of saying thank you. She nods back.

"So," Joy begins, tapping out a steady rhythm on her unopened soda can, "Mal. Did you find out why Dicky-poo here was being such a sourpuss?"

"I wasn't being a sourpuss!" Richard shouts.

"Yes you were, dude." A boy with short, spiky, dirty blond hair says as he passes, leading a line of dancing teens.

The trio laughs. Joy tucks a stray strand of her dark brown curls behind her ear. She snatches the phone out of Mallory's hand and tosses it to Richard.

"Thanks," He says. He checks his messages and sees he has one new text. He reads it just as the gym doors are kicked forcefully open.

The light from the outside hall is so much brighter than the lights in the gym, so at first, all anyone saw was a blacked out figure standing in the door way. The figure takes a few steps forward. It is a boy, maybe a year or two than Richard, with bright red hair and shining green eyes. The doors slam shut behind him and he jumps. Everyone goes back to talking their attention diverted. The mystery boy begins looks around.

"Friend of yours?" Joys asks sarcastically, watching the red head's progress across their gym.

Richard slaps his hand to his forehead, careful of his sunglasses.

"Yeah, that's Wally. I was supposed to meet him later to hang out with him and some friends, but apparently he has decided to come get me early."

"Cool," Mallory says softly. She takes a careful sip of her drink. She too watches Wally.

A wicked grin stretches across Joy's lips. She throws one arm around Richard and one up in the air.

"OY! WALLY! OVER HERE!" She calls over the music. Several teachers hiss at her to stop yelling, but she ignores them.

"WALLY!" she waves her arm about, finally getting the older boy's attention. His face splits into a grin. He dashes over to their spot in the shadows.  
>"Rob!" Wally cries, excited. He was sporting a light blue half buttoned button-up shirt, a loosely tied navy tie, a pair of worn out black skinny jeans, red converse, and a white undershirt. Pinned to his collar is a Bat-pin.<p>

"Hey, Wally." Richard says, his voice tired. He slumps a little bit. "You two are going to be the death of me, you know that?" he says, gesturing at Joy and Wally. "You've been here two minutes, Wal, and I am ALREADY TIRED." Mallory pats his shoulder sympathetically.

"Who are these lovely ladies, Rob?" Wally asks smiling charmingly. Mallory blushes. Joy smirks.

"Joy Laiez." She says, crossing her arms. "This is Mallory Ditchman. And YOU must be the famous Wallace West."

Wally raises an eyebrow.

"The famous?" he asks, his tone betraying how impressed he is with the young teen before him.

"Batman over here has told us quite a bit about you." She replies, jutting her thumb over in Richard's direction.

Wally laughed. "I see." He turned to Dick. "I like her. She's feisty. Reminds me of you, when we first met."

Both Joy and Richard roll their eyes.

"Come on Joy, let's leave the boys alone." Mallory says, talking for the first time since the red head's arrival. Joy shrugs and links her arms with her friend's. They walk off, and as they do, Joy turns back around, calling out to the boys, "Text me later, geek!" and sticking out her tongue before disappearing with Mallory into the crowd.

"They were cute." Wally says, the tiniest amount anger seeping into his voice. Richard raises an eyebrow.

"They are just friends." He answers. He pockets his phone and glances up at his best friend, who has brightened considerably.

"Ok." Richard states simply, staring up into green eyes.

"Ok what?" Wally asks, clearly confused.

"Let's go."

"…go?"

The shorter teen sighs. "Go to the mountain? Wally, come on. Let go."

A thoughtful look comes across the older teen's face.

"Have you danced, like, at all?" He asks suddenly.

Dick, taken aback, replies, "Um, no."

A wicked grin splits across Wally's freckled face.

And then he was gone.

Dick sighs, and then scans the crowd for his friend. He finds him next to the DJ, whispering in the older man's ear. Wally points at Richard and grins. The DJ nods. Then Wally is beside Richard again.

"Stop using your powers! You are going to get yourself caught!" Richard hisses, frowning up at Wally. Wally grins down at him.

They have a staring contest of sorts for a few moments. Then the song ends and the DJ's voice comes out of the speakers. Wally's grin grows.

"Alright, GA students!" the crowd of teens cheer. "Up next we have a special request! Hope you enjoy!" then the DJ plays the song.

It's a slow, smooth melody, one that floats sweetly into everyone's ears. Most of the teens run off the dance floor, save a few couples. Wally grabs Richard's hand and starts tugging him to the dance floor, speaking rapidly.

"Hey, Rob. Remember a few weeks ago, when I told you that I thought I like-liked you? And you were all 'then kiss me' and I did and we both thought it was awesome? Then I asked you what that meant and you said that we were both gay, and then I asked you out on a date? And remember how that got canceled cause we had a mission? Then you had a math tournament the next time, and then I got thrown into a different dimension the next? And have you noticed that that keeps happening? And even though you keep saying that I am your boyfriend wither or not we ACTUALLY GO on a date, it is really bothering me. I feel like it's not official until we do something couple-y, ya know? And I mean, we have time now! The team isn't expecting us till later!" Wally pulls Richard close to him; one hand on the younger's hip, the other holding his hand.

Dick blinks. "Wha…_what? _Wally! How often do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter!"

_My head is stuck in the clouds__  
><em>_She begs me to come down__  
><em>_Says "Boy quit foolin' around"__  
><em>_I told her "I love the view from up here"_

Wally pulls Richard closer, spinning them both in little circles in time with the song. The room is completely silent, save for the music. Everyone stares.

"I know," the red head says softly, touching his forehead down to his boyfriend's. "I know."

_Warm sun and wind in my ear__  
><em>_We'll watch the world from above__  
><em>_As it turns to the rhythm of love__  
><em>Richard glances over to the crowd watching them, noticing Joy pushing couples out onto the dance floor, grinning ear to ear. She notices him watching her and gives him two thumbs up, winking.

_We may only have tonight _

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine__  
><em>_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

"Why this song?" Richard asks softly, looking up at Wally threw his sunglasses._  
><em>"Listen and you'll find out." Wally whispers back. He smiles dreamily and begins singing along.

_My heart beats like a drum__  
><em>_A guitar string to the strum__  
><em>_A beautiful song to be sung__  
><em>_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea__  
><em>_That roll back when she's laughing at me__  
><em>_She rises up like the tide__  
><em>_The moment her lips meet mine__  
><em>_We may only have tonight__  
><em>_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

Richard smiles tenderly at his boyfriend, obviously enjoying his off-key version.

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

The smile fades off of the younger's face for a moment, then returns at full force. Wally smiles back.

_When the moon is low__  
><em>_We can dance in slow motion__  
><em>_And all your tears will subside__  
><em>_All your tears will dry_

Richard pulls his hand off of Wally's arm.

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba__  
><em>_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

He pulls off his sunglasses and tucks them in his jacket pocket. Wally's singing falters as he stares into the deep shining pools that are Richards baby blue eyes.

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba__  
><em>_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

Richard blushes prettily. He takes up singing the rest of the song, since Wally stopped.

_And long after I've gone__  
><em>_You'll still be humming along__  
><em>_And I will keep you in my mind__  
><em>_The way you make love so fine__  
><em>_We may only have tonight__  
><em>_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine__  
><em>_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love. _

The song drifts off, soon replaced by some hit pop song. The remaining students—the ones not already on the dance floor—flood the dance floor.

Wally and Richard are standing in the middle of the dancing mass of teens, staring into each other's eyes. Wally leans down, slowly, and presses a sweet kiss to Dick's soft pink lips. Dick leans up on his tip-toes, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck.

They pull away after a few moments. Dick hums the song softly, but Wally is close enough that he hears him and smiles. The older boy pulls the younger up into his arms, holding him bridal style. He pushes threw the crowd of teens, smiling broadly. Richard tries to hide his blush in his boyfriend's chest. Many people laugh, wishing Bruce Wayne's son a good night.

Wally waits till they are out in the hall to use his powers and speed them off to the mountain.

All the way there the two boys took turns singing loudly to each other.

_We may only have tonight__  
><em>_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine__  
><em>_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love. _

_**_END_**  
><em>So what do you think? Baby's first song-fic XD

If you didn't get it:_  
><em>Wally picked that song because of those last three lines.

Till next time, guys!

*vanishes in a puff of smoke*


End file.
